


waterworks.

by shikae (39smooth)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/39smooth/pseuds/shikae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin bites back a moan, but Kyungsoo leans in and nips him on the side of his bottom lip, almost going off-kilter, and he whispers desperately, “I want to hear you, god, I want—“</p>
            </blockquote>





	waterworks.

 

He’s delirious, delirious with the rain and the adrenaline and everything in between, and it’s pumping erratically through his bloodstream, through his veins and into the tips of his fingers, and he reaches out to find Jongin’s face under his fingertips, coarse and familiar and it’s Jongin’s cheekbones, and his pointed nose, and his  _warm, warm, warm_  lips that feel soft and suddenly, it’s his mouth that’s replaced his fingers. Kyungsoo whimpers quietly, the unknown sensations causing something to stir, hot and coiling inside him, and Jongin surges closer, pressing forward, as close as he can get until their bodies are completely pressed together, from knee to hip to chest to forehead. 

He can feel Jongin’s hands wrapping around the back of his neck, sliding down his back and curling in hard enough to leave bruises. Kyungsoo wants them, wants the bruises, wants the marks, wants Jongin to be imprinted all over him, and Jongin indulges him, trailing his mouth down against Kyungsoo’s jaw and nipping hard along the angle of his chin. He tilts his head back, groaning softly, craving more, and Jongin presses several kisses to the side of his neck, biting at the spot under his ear, leaving marks all the way down to the curve of his shoulder. 

“Let me,” breathes Jongin, lips hovering over Kyungsoo’s collar, hand brushing against the front of Kyungsoo’s jeans, and how can Kyungsoo even say no to that? “Let me,  _please_.”

“Jongin,” hisses Kyungsoo, and he tugs Jongin back up for a rough, sweltering kiss, and he can feel Jongin’s hands fumbling for the zip on his jeans. His own hands reach down to unbutton them, and then Jongin’s palms are warm against his cock, and Kyungsoo nearly hits his head against the wall behind him, because it’s the best thing he’s ever felt, and he almost can’t believe the sounds his own mouth is making. “God, Jongin, please,  _please_ ,” he mumbles numbly, and Jongin obliges, stroking nimbly over the head of his cock, curving his fingers in all the best ways, and Kyungsoo’s starting to see a blur around his vision. “ _Close_.”

He runs his tongue over Kyungsoo’s lip, looks him straight in the eyes with that half-lidded, dark look, and breathes out, “ _Kyungsoo_ ,” and it sets him off completely, a rocketing feeling that leaves him feeling boneless and ridden with pleasure, and  _oh god_ , it’s the best thing he’s ever felt in his life.

He’s not completely gone as to forget about Jongin though; he wants to give Jongin that same feeling, he wants to touch and feel and hear Jongin make those same noises, so it’s with a hazy-sort of perception that he works his hands to Jongin’s belt, tugging it off before Jongin can even say a word, and fumbling with the button on his jeans. Jongin bites back a moan, but Kyungsoo leans in and nips him on the side of his bottom lip, almost going off-kilter, and he whispers desperately, “I want to hear you,  _god_ , I want—“ He curls his hand into Jongin’s jeans, and Jongin makes the most beautiful sound, a low moan that goes straight down Kyungsoo’s spine, and makes him speed up the movement of his wrist.

It doesn’t take Jongin long before he comes either, and by the end of it, the rain’s nearly stopped, and they’re leaning into each other, draped all over each other, sweat-covered and soaking wet and breathless. Jongin’s eyes are still shut, and he presses for a few more light kisses, before he pulls away and rests his forehead on the wall behind Kyungsoo, still breathing hard. Kyungsoo presses his chin into the curve of Jongin’s shoulder, and pulls his hand back, letting it hang limply by his side.

God. They’ve just. In a dark alley, in the rain. How cliché could they even get?

Then, Jongin turns his head, and his breath tickles Kyungsoo’s ear as he says, “Sorry about the hickey.”

Kyungsoo can’t help the uncontrollable giggle that rises in him at those words, and soon, Jongin’s laughing with him, and it doesn’t matter that they’ve just gotten each other off. In that moment, they are Jongin and Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo and Jongin, and Kyungsoo wants them to remain that way for as long as they possibly can. 

 


End file.
